


In Flight [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [35]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Happy Ending, M/M, Manpain, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: "Right, everyone, pack light, no time to waste, if you can’t carry it forget you ever had it, let's move," says Hawke. "We're fugitives as of this morning and I give us about an hour before the combined forces of the Chantry decide they're not feeling forgiving. Less. We'll take ship out of Kirkwall and then we'd better split up."The gang leaves Kirkwall, and Fenris and Hawke are bad at communication.





	In Flight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344779) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



  
Cover art by: [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [emilyenrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d3ns1cddntr1aic/Dragon%20Age_In%20Flight.mp3?dl=0) [10.2 MB, 00:25:28]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gaamepqwlo2c6ky/Dragon%20Age_In%20Flight.m4b?dl=0) [18.1 MB, 00:25:28]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to emilyenrose for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty) for cover art.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rscreighton). Thanks so much for your help with my Pod Together project this year and for all you do for podfic fandom!


End file.
